Annual Celebration
by Running BIind
Summary: Grell is fond of office parties, but unfortunately, both the good and the bad ensue. AlanxEric, WillxGrell. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Conditions

Koharu; Yay for fandom that keeps me alive! Sorry you guys.

Grell; At least Will's in this one~! YAY ME~!

Koharu; .. Grell, you can smex Will up plenty more if you do the disclaimers.

Grell; Koharudoesn'townKuroshitsuji!

Koharu; \\Sweatdrop\\

* * *

><p>Alan hated the office parties Grell threw. He hated parties in general as they were a danger to his condition, but nevertheless, Eric wanted him to spend his life best he could. So he reluctantly came along with his partner's solid grip never far away. While Alan was thinking about this, Grell was attempting to capture his attention. He looked drunk, attributing to his apparently terrible balance at the moment. The brown-haired man looked up with a profusely raised eyebrow.<p>

"Alaaaaan-chaannnn~, come drink with usss," Grell slurred, his ridiculous shark's grin widening, if possible.

"No, Sutcliffe," Alan replied a bit forcefully. He shook his head, then glanced back up at Grell with emerald eyes. "It's a danger to my illness. I do not want to ruin the party for everyone by having an attack." He managed a small, genuine smile.

"D'awww.. Fine dennn. I'll get Eric drunk.." With that, Grell toddled off on his way. Alan was interrupted in his peace by a flying Ronald Knox. With a squeak, the smaller of the two toppled out of his chair with the blonde man atop him.

"ALAN! Come play chess with us. We're seeing how good Will is." Alan immediately thought Grell, but it was a fleeting thought. He attempted to wriggle out from underneath Ronald. "PLEASE?" Ronald cried, doing some squirming of his own.

"I.. can't breathe.." Alan wheezed, and Ronald gasped, messily rolling off his coworker. Attempting to sit up with no promising results, he fell onto his back again. "Ronald.. get.. Eric," he managed, and the man was off like a lit match, tripping over something in the process. It was hard to tell what; his vision was hazy.

Eric, mercifully somewhat sober collapsed to his knees as soon as he came upon Alan's slight frame lying on the floor, shoulders shaking as he continued to cough and wheeze like an asthmatic. Slipping his arms under his partner, the man managed to lift up the smaller into a position where he could breathe better. William, having heard Ronald making commotion, was soon standing over the two with a composed air.

"He will be alright, I assume. If you wish to rest him somewhere you can do so in the lobby, as it is empty." The raven-haired figure was suddenly attacked by what seemed to be a massive red blur, as far as Alan could tell. He gave forth an immense cough, jolting Eric back into focus.

"Alan, are you alright? Answer.. please." The smaller man managed to give forth a smile as he attempted to sit up a little better. Eric, always resourceful, managed to scoot their bodies under a large desk - presumably William's. Here they were free from random drunk Shinigami out to glomp the world. "I'm so sorry.. I should have made sure nothing happened, I really could do a better job someti-."

The blonde man was cut off mid-sentence as Alan placed a gentle kiss on his lips. It lasted not ten seconds, but Eric's face was flushed afterwards. The brown-haired male cupped his partner's face with one hand, his smile ultimately sincere. "It's alright, Eric. I'm fine now."

"Are you sure? I-I mean, you were coughing quite h-hard." It was difficult not to trip over the last word - he was growing almost painfully so, in the absolutely wrong situation.

"I'm fine, Eric. I'm sure of it," Alan mustered the strength to pull himself into as proper a sitting position as one can get under a desk. "Besides, Ronald didn't mean it." With a resolute smile, and what sounded like a giggle, he pointed over Eric's shoulder. William and Grell seemed to be in some sort of tangle, though it looked quite a bit like the red-haired man had won his precious Will over.

"Pfft," Eric snorted, his personality shining back through. "Grell's such a dumbass." He felt the blush before beginning to fade, though his arousal wasn't. With confidence, Eric placed a kiss on Alan's soft lips, earning a smile beneath it. Fingers slid their way into his blonde locks, casually messy as always. Reluctantly pulling away, Eric found Alan just as flushed as he was.

"You taste good, Eric," Alan remarked. He was practically aglow, his face lit by his blush. "Thank you, though. I don't think I would be here right now if it wasn't for you.

"You're always welcome."

* * *

><p>Koharu; Sorry if it's short. Grell and Will are surely up next!<p>

Grell; Yay! OH, WIIIIILLL~!


	2. Naked Floors

Koharu; Onto the next chapter! It's Will and Grell this time!

Alan; Oh, pffft. I thought me and Eric were still the focus.

Koharu; You'll get another chapter, Alan~. Can you do disclaimers?

Alan; .. I suppose so. Koharu does not own Kuroshitsuji or any corresponding forms of the aforementioned manga and anime.

Koharu; .. that sure was professional.

Eric; Who cares?

* * *

><p>William T. Spears found himself in quite the odd position, pinned down by Grell Sutcliffe with half of his shirt off, jacket discarded, and soft lips upon his. He couldn't bring himself to think of how many violations he was making, but it was the last honest thing on his mind. The man found himself threading his thin fingers through red hair, pulling Grell closer. It was getting harder for him to maintain self-control, to not moan when his coworker released his tight hold on his wrists long enough to free William of his shirt.<p>

"Grell, company vio-" William managed before his lips were claimed in a searing kiss, wrists held tight over his head. "- the location is absur-" he tried again, but it went unheard. He could feel Grell's hips sliding against his, and nearly lost it at the delicious feeling of the friction. Ronald was off talking to a girl from the General Affairs office, Alan and Eric where nowhere to be seen..

It came crashing down upon William that they were in the office half-naked, engaging in activities that broke every rule in existence. Grell was hopelessly drunk and obviously not wearing any underclothing, and William swore by the Undertaker that his fingers were moving of their own accord, unfastening trousers. It was easier to get Grell's off than his own in the position they were in.

"Oh Will, you sure are eager," purred Grell, trailing kissed to the space where William's shoulder and neck joined. Said fingers slipped, brushing over his exposed manhood. Grell gave forth a happy hiss, purposefully bucking his hips into the gloved hands. The raven-haired man took the moment of distraction to bring back the kiss, which his partner replied to with a sweep of his tongue over William's bottom lip. Confused, he went to ask what he was doing, and Grell's tongue invaded his mouth.

William gave a low moan against the kiss, having finally lost his prized self-control. A hand slithered down to undo the man's trousers and began stroking him, earning another breathy moan. The location and the violations could go to hell as far as William was concerned, for he was far too distracted by the feelings in his lower regions to give a fuck about anything other than upcoming actions.

Grell paused in his ministrations, William making an aggravated sound at this. He broke the kiss as well, slipping two fingers into the man's mouth. This was met with a confused grunt. "Just suck, Will~. It'll all make sense soon." As the raven obliged, glasses were removed, placed a little haphazardly on a random desk. When deeming his fingers wet enough, Grell took them out of William's mouth and instead slid them without warning into his entrance.

"Holy mother-" William gasped, his breathing hitching as talented fingers roamed around, soon brushing his prostate. "-fucker!" the raven cried as Grell began stroking that spot deep within him. Instinct told him that he was close to his peak, but the red-headed man paid little attention to that. His vision was getting hazier and hazier as time went on, soon consumed by white-hot pleasure.

Digging short fingernails into Grell's shoulders, William moaned as his partner's free hand began stroking his neglected member. A sharp pain made him squeak, for fingers had been replaced by an equally excited arousal. Giving him time to adjust, Grell soon began building a rhythm, thrusting gently at first. The man underneath him slipped his legs up over the red-head's shoulders. The pace picked up quickly, and William could hold it no longer. With an audible scream, he released hard over himself and Grell, startling Ronald.

"Holy fuck, you guys!" There was a subsequent thud and a groan, Alan having hit his head in an attempt to see what was going on.

"What's wrong, Alan!" came Eric's voice from beneath a desk.

"I think William and Grell just had sex, Eric."

"What the hell?" There was a crash, a chair having been pushed over in Eric's eagerness to confirm Alan's reports. He sputtered when he saw his coworkers lying in what seemed to be sleep, completely naked, and thankfully covered by each other.

"Oh.. oh my." Alan squeaked.

* * *

><p>Koharu; Tee hee~.<p>

Alan; My-my God. That was..

Eric; Holy fuck.

Koharu; \\Clears throat\\


End file.
